Receta para el desastre
by rinachi
Summary: Haikyuu es uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Japón. Los que ahí trabajan son salvadores, dioses que salvan día a día, sin embargo son simples mortales que viven, sienten, lloran y se enamoran como todos los demás. Es hora de ver esa parte humana, esa que terminará siendo en más de una ocasión una receta para el desastre. [Multiship]
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Cualquier cosa que no cuadre con la vida real pueden decirme, pero con amor.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** De todo morocho.

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **"Haikyuu"**

"Haikyuu" es uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón. No sólo tiene los equipos con la más nueva tecnología y una enorme variedad de especiales en el, no, eso sólo es mero adorno. Su prestigio está basado en que sólo acepta a los médicos más preparados, sólo los mejores entre los mejores.

Por eso no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de ser aceptado como un interno en tan grandioso lugar. ¿Quién es él? Kageyama Tobio, estudiante recién egresado de medicina.

—¡Lo lamento!—chillan al lado de su oído.

No entiende lo que pasa, sólo que ha perdido su tren y que la persona culpable es tiene una melena de un excéntrico color mandarina.

—¡Ah!— exclama enojado.

Esto es una mala señal.

.

.

—Estoy bien—contesta por décima vez.

Siente el escozor del alcohol sobre su mejilla,

—Y una mierda estás bien, Iwa-chan—presiona con más fuerza sobre la herida superficial, espera que el dolor le haga sentirse un poquitín culpable—. Terminaste metido en una pelea de machos, eres un paramédico no un policía.

Iwaizumi Hajime es un paramédico en Haikyuu, tiene 32 años y es amigo de la infancia del burro que ahora está tratando sus heridas.

—Y tú—le arrebata la bandita de las manos para ponersela el mismo—. Eres un médico cirujano, no uno de urgencias así que vete a hacer lo único que sabes. Además se supone que hoy llegan los nuevos.

—Lo sé, pero eso es en una hora—dice haciendo una mueca, la herida en el brazo de Hajime es fea pero no parece necesitar puntadas—.Iba de camino a la cafetería cuando te vi ensuciando el piso del hospital ¿No piensas en los conserjes que limpian?

Y vaya que se asustó, se supone que el moreno sólo tenía que ir a recoger a una persona que sufría de congestión alcohólica a un bar, nada fuera de lo normal. Vaya sorpresa que se encontraron cuando un par de sujetos se negaban a que se llevaran al tipo, no escuchaban de palabras, Iwaizumi no estando dispuesto a perder valioso tiempo se hizo paso entre ellos. Uno de ellos, alterado entre tanto alcohol consumido, sacó un cuchillo y arremetió contra el paramédico; su otro compañero se unió a los pocos segundos. Por suerte Iwaizumi era más rápido y fuerte, logró derribar a su agresor y dejarlo inmovilizado, pero no se pudo salvar de dos que tres rasguños.

Al final logró traer al alcoholizado sujeto al hospital y salvar su vida, un brazo con un corte y un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda.

—Debes de cuidarte, no me gustaría perderte—dijo Oikawa con la mirada en su perfecto vendaje.

Viendo sus avellanados ojos volverse cristalinos, Iwaizumi se sintió culpable.

—Lo lamento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez ¿Vale?—limpió la pequeña lagrima que había escapado de su ojo.

Una atmósfera tenue se formó entre ellos. Oikawa era una persona muy especial para Iwaizumi, su vecino cuando nacieron, su amigo en el preescolar, su hermano en la primaria, su dolor en el trasero en la secundaria y desde la preparatoria hasta ahora, el amor de su vida. Verlo con esa expresión desolada hacía que su rudo corazón de contrajera.

—Oikawa, yo…—susurró posando la mano en la mejilla del médico.

—¡Iwaizumi, ya nos vamos!—le gritó Daichi desde la entrada.

El moreno dio un salto de sorpresa, por un momento sus sentimientos escapan de sus labios. Se abotonó la camisa rápidamente y la metió debajo del pantalón mientras caminaba a la salida de urgencias. Se despidió con la mano en alto y le deseó suerte con sus nuevos "hijos".

Oikawa se quedó con la cinta en las manos y el corazón palpitante. Sentir los ásperos dedos de su mejor amigo sobre su mejilla y sus ojos mirarlos con tanta profundidad hicieron que su piel se erizara. Ante esa sagaz mirada su alma se había desnudado, esperaba que Hajime hubiera descubierto el amor que por tanto tiempo ha guardado, porque sentía que nunca sería capaz de confesarlo por sí mismo.

.

.

Iwaizumi recibió con gusto la mano de Daichi para subir a la ambulancia.

—Creo que interrumpí algo importante allá atrás—dijo Daichi mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El conductor encendió la ambulancia mientras respondía:

—¿Iwaizumi tratando de confesarse por cuarta vez esta semana?—preguntó con voz divertida.

Daichi asintió avergonzado.

—No hay nada que lamentar, hiciste que no perdiera 500 yens contra Futakuchi que apostó que este día se le confesaría

Iwaizumi gritó un "listo" en la parte de atrás.

—No deberían apostar con los sentimientos de los demás—le regañó Daichi, su compañero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ni siquiera le molesta—Daichi lo miró no muy convencido—¡Hey, Iwa!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿A quién le has tirado esta semana?—preguntó sin perder la vista del camino.

Iwaizumi se apoyó en los dos asientos de enfrente. Con un poco de pena respondió:

—A que Sawamura por fin le pedía la cita a Sugawara de pediatría antes del viernes.

La mandíbula de Daichi llegó hasta el piso, de todos sus compañeros no esperaba que Iwaizumi formara parte de esos juegos, él que siempre era tan serio y maduro. Tampoco esperaba que su flechazo por aquel chico peligris ya fuera la comidilla del hospital. Pero bueno, era un lugar muy chico y ellos unos tipos con lengua larga.

Una emergencia en el comunicador pone fin a los minutos de charla, es hora de trabajar.

.

.

Suga termina de firmar la receta médica. Un jarabe y mucho descanso dice aquel papel.

La mamá de la niña parece que vuelve a la vida cuando el médico le ha dicho que es sólo una tos, ni neumonía, ni influenza.

—Gracias—dice la niña.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo—responde sonriendo, le entrega una paleta y con ello concluye la última consulta antes de su almuerzo.

Deposita el expediente en la mesa de recepción, después camina a la cafetería. Espera que hoy hayan hecho gelatina de fresa, no es su favorita pero se le antoja terriblemente.

—Suga.

Cuando voltea ve a Nishinoya, que como siempre viene desbordando energía con cada paso que da. Con sus manos húmedas intenta acomodar su cabello, en un pico alto como es propio de él.

Yuu es un camillero del área de pediatría, su personalidad risueña y algo alocada hace que simpatice con los niños de inmediato. Se conocen desde que Koshi inició en Haikyuu, desde el inicio congeniaron muy bien y ahora eran grandes amigos, aún cuando había un par de años que los separaban.

—¿Vas para la cafetería?—pregunta mascando una menta.

Suga asiente, está tentado a preguntarle por la razón de tan inmensa sonrisa pero tiene un poco de miedo que la explicación vuelva a involucrar un cuarto de servicios y al nuevo médico de cardiología.

—Muy bien, me muero de hambre —se queja—. Asahi nos alcanzará en un momento —comenta risueño.

—Noya...—lo reprende.

—Esta vez fue consensuado, lo juro

Lo mira fijamente y luego desvía los ojos a un Asahi que camina por los pasillos con la cara llena de culpa. Ve absurdas intenciones de parecer normal, aunque nada más logra hacer que la pequeña Yachi grite despavorida.

No culpa a la enfermera. Azumane es un médico que se transfirió recientemente, cardiología es su especialidad, si no fuera por su pulcra bata blanca nadie creería que es una persona honorable. Su cabello castaño largo, barba espesa y altura figura han servido para que mucho le teman, por los pasillos hacen circular rumores de que es un vendedor de órganos en el mercado negro, él no hace más que reír cuando lo escucha.

La blandura de Asahi es tanta que no puede ponerle un alto a Noya, quien lo ha acosado desde que fue presentado.

—Que no te haya alejado no cuenta como consensuado, Nishinoya.

Su amigo eleva los hombros.

—Lamento la tardanza—se une el castaño.

—Asahi-san ¿Gemir mientras te la chupan cuenta cómo consensuado?—pregunta con picardía.

Asahi tiene el rostro colorado y dice palabras sin sentido al aire.

Suga palmea su frente, espera que Asahi aprenda a lidiar con Noya, de otra manera van a tener que conseguir un nuevo médico.

.

.

Silenciosamente dos cabezas están vigilando la conversación. Una vitorea, ha ganado en la apuesta de que el barbón de cardio se ha enrrollado con Noya nuevamente.

—Vuelvan al trabajo—añade una tercera voz.

—Claro, Tsukki—dice una de las cabecillas, su cabello tiene una extraña tinción negra y blanca —nada más Kuro suelte el dinero—comenta con voz de mafioso.

De mala gana, el mencionado saca un montón de billetes y los pone en manos.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, bro.

Tsukishima Kei, residente de Haikyuu, no puede creer que aquel par de idiotas sean su superiores. A veces se siente tentado a salir y decirle a todos los pacientes que los médicos a los cuales entregan sus vidas en el quirófano, pasan su tiempo libre apostando sobre las relaciones amorosas de todos los que trabajan en la clínica. Pero no lo hará, porque después de todo están aquí por ser los mejores en su rama.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, tú, búho idiota?—pregunta enojado Kuro.

No se necesita mucho cerebro para saber que el cuarto de las escobas ha sido el favorito del camillero desde que llegó, ni lo que hace ahí, pero definitivamente necesita intuición para acertar con los días en los que se llevará a cabo el espectáculo. En la última semana, Bokuto ha acertado de manera limpia.

—El poder del amor, sólo eso.

—Bokuto-san, es hora de que regrese—interrumpe uno de los enfermeros—. Kuro-san, Kenma-san lo ha estado buscando, parece que es algo importante.

—Bien, por ahora me voy—contesta resignado, esta noche tendrá que decirle a Kenma que no podrá invitarle una porción extra de pie de manzana—. Esto no va a quedarse así, veinte a que Michimiya le gana a Sugawara en invitar a Sawamura a una cita.

—¡Veinte a que lo hace Suga antes!

—¡Vayan a trabajar!—les grita Kei desesperado de su actitud.

Akaashi le agradece, no quiere que su novio siga apostando el dinero de su almuerzo. Sabe el horario de los médicos del área K y puede que le haya insinuado a Noya sobre que andaba libre cierto cardiólogo más de un par de veces. Iba a ser muy difícil hablar con el pediatra, esperaba que le gustaran las jaulas de bateo.

.

.

"Salvar vidas es una labor única y especial. No todos son capaz de hacerlo". Recita Oikawa Tooru, uno de los cirujanos con mayor renombre en Haikyuu. "Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque tienen algo que otros de sus compañeros no, y ahora que tienen la oportunidad no la desperdicien, deben aferrarse a esto con todo lo que tienen si quieren pertenecer aquí, pueden ser amigos fuera de quirófano pero ahí dentro" señala la puerta "competirán los unos contra los otros, no juegos estúpidos o peleas de mocosos, y no sólo entre ustedes, sino contra la muerte"

A Hinata le fascinaba oír la palabras de bienvenida de los cirujanos, tenían algo muy especial en ellos que lograba poner su energía al cien. El era un enfermero del área de cuidados intensivos, parecía nada al lado de los aquellos que operaban, sin embargo todos sabían que para que el hospital funcione se necesita más de un engranaje.

—Necesito que recuerden esto siempre, la vida de los pacientes siempre será su prioridad...

—¡Lo siento, llego tarde!—interrumpe una voz el flamante momento.

Un muchacho de cabello azul, por su manera de vestir puede ver que es uno de los nuevos.

Los ojos del cirujano se abren con sorpresa, como si hubiera visto a un muerto cobrar vida.

—Oikawa-sempai...

.

.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Después de sentirme el macho alfa por actualizar una de mis historias por dos semanas consecutivas y ver unas imágenes de un crossover médico de los personajes de Haikyuu, me vino toda esta idea loca. Espero que salga bien, estoy en la punta de por fin acabar algunas historias y otras seguirán esperando por mi.**

 **No espero que dejen algo a cambio, nada más que les guste esto que les traigo hoy :)**

 **Rina~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Cualquier cosa que no cuadre con la vida real puede decirme, no me molesto ni un poco, pero háganlo con amor.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** De todo morocho.

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **II**

Por fin había llegado ese día único de la semana en el que Makki, Matsun, Oikawa e Iwaizumi podían juntarse sin tener un horario en Haikyuu Chocaran. Ese único día del mes era especial, porque se podía beber cuando quisieran sin preocuparse de tener que levantarse y trabajar al día con una resaca del infierno. Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían conocido a los otros dos en el instituto, cuando eran jóvenes hormonados de quince años que solo buscaban vivir el día a día.

No contaminar con alguien que se quede en la reunión por un amigo que hace una llamada a un niño de trece años. Otra vez.

-Se los digo, algo así como haber hecho en mi otra vida que solo a mí me pasan estas cosas -lloriqueó con su vaso en mano-. No solo yo tuve que perseguir el loco acosador de Ushiwaka, ahora también tengo un Tobio en Haikyuu.

Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso y pidió por una botella más.

Sus amigos solo miraban en silencio como se bebía todo el contenido de su vaso de un jalón, ya estaban acostumbrados al drama que siempre hacía Oikawa, principalmente por culpa de Ushijima Wakatoshi, "Ushiwaka" para la mayoría, "acosador demente" para Tooru. Por hoy dejarían que se desahogara, al final y el cabo Oikawa estaba pagando los tragos esa noche como remuneración por escuchar por dos horas seguidas de sus dramas de colegiala despechada.

-Seguro que sí, la pasaste incordiando al chico cuando era solo un estudiante, como lo veas esto se llama karma dijo Iwaizumi-le cortó el rollo el moreno.

-Yo no lo incordiaba-masculló Oikawa, quien comenzó a arrastrar un poco las palabras. Entonces los tres chicos lo miraron de forma acusadora-. No mucho.

Makki y Matsun comenzaron a reír.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Matsun.

Iwaizumi asintió bebiendo un poco de whisky.

-Entiendo que tengas algo en contra de Ushiwaka, algo malo tienes que tener en la cabeza ese sujeto para que te persista y yo olvides Makki-. Pero ese niño, Kageyama ¿Cuál es tu problema con él? Estabas diciendo que tu rama tiene una gran necesidad de nuevos cirujanos.

-Es ... raro, tiene un no sé que me saca de mis casillas-y de verdad que lo era, siempre andaba callado y no sabía hijo ¿Quién no sabe sonreír?

Iwaizumi, incapaz de soportar tantas medias verdades de su mejor amigo tuvieron que poner tanto en sus amigos.

-No es cierto, tienes el coraje porque en una de tus conferencias magistrales se hizo una pequeña corrección-lo interrumpió en Iwaizumi-. Después de eso, dos de tus maestros más preciados que elogiaron, que tenía un don para esto y que era un excelente cirujano, más de lo que cualquiera ha sido hasta ahora.

Había sido muy penoso ese asunto, se preparó por meses enteros en ese proyecto, noches enteras sin descanso. Para que un mocosillo de primer año haya tenido una corrección de términos, lo que había sido convertido a la palabrucha no cambiaba nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-Así que es un genio-concluyó Matsun.

Oikawa golpeó su cabeza contra la madera de la mesa al escuchar esa palabra tan odiada para él ¿Por qué los odiaba? Porque era una injusticia que un viajero quemarse las pestañas día y noche con la nariz metida dentro de un libro de tres kilos y cientos de notas que andar repitiendo hasta el cansancio para que se adhiera un poco de conocimiento. Y los otros, una leída y listo, se ha quedado hasta la biblia dentro de la memoria caché. Malditos bastardos, pueden irse y morir todos.

-Del mismo rollo de tela del que se cortó Ushiwaka-los otros dos hicieron una gigante "o" -, si tanto que molestan esos dos años como pedir un cambio, así no tendrías que verlos-. propone Iwa.

-No-responde sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

-¿Por?

Porque nunca pensó en la posibilidad de irse de su lado, ni siquiera había una legión de Tobios y Ushiwakas dirigiendo Haikyuu, no se alejaría de Iwaizumi por nada del mundo.

-Porque los niños que tienen que irse, yo no, de hecho, hacen una sonrisa siniestra, sus amigos al mirarlo no se pueden evitar lo que mar que maquinara su cabeza, sea una idea malísima.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

-Lo lamento-dijo un chico de cabello naranja, mientras llenaba algunas formas.

Shoyo se siente muy apenado con este nuevo chico. Aquel día de la presentación, el hecho fue tardío, en su punto de llegada puntual, había echado fuera a un muchacho al abordar el tren. Dicho chico resulta ser este que tenía al frente, con unos ojos asesinos, sedientos de sangre. Al llegar tarde, por culpa del enfermero, se ganó una reprimenda pública por el médico en turno, Oikawa Tooru.

-Eso no va a ayudarme, así que puedes ir y meterte tus disculpas por el-siente que la tablilla es chocada contra sus labios.

-Estamos en un hospital-que boquita tienen los niños de hoy en día, pensó el enfermero. Sé que fuí muy inconsciente de mi parte pero en verdad que tengo una razón para hacerlo, la tablilla a la recepcionista y la indicación que la enfermera que se queda con el señor Hara tiene que tener en cuenta que coma porque ha encontrado las últimas dos cenas en el cesto.

-Ahora Oikawa-san me odia más, gracias a ti pequeño enano-ese joven de bellos ojos azules de verdad que le está buscando pelea.

-Es imposible que el Dr. Oikawa tenga la oportunidad de llegar tarde- Shoyo lo sabía que tan maníaco era Oikawa con la puntualidad pero este chico no es el primer interno que llega tarde, lo único que hace es traer su café la primera semana , hasta queta cometa otra estupidez. Lo ha visto, Hinata lo ha visto desde que llegó al hospital.

-No lo entiendes, él en verdad me odia-insistió con desesperación.

Tobio y Tooru tiene un compañero de trabajo, pero no sabe cómo lo hizo pero el médico lo odiaba con todo su ser. Sabiendo que no podía convencerlo de que Oikawa tenía serios problemas con su inocente persona, tuvo que contarle la historia de lo que tenía atrás.

Cuando terminó de contarle lo que había pasado, Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta. Este chico había arruinado la conferencia, uno de los más prometedores cirujanos del país. Pequeño pedazo de tipo para lograr algo así. La historia fue algo estúpido en sí, no hay nada que pueda guardarse como un niño por algo así. ¿O sí?

En fin, no se puede dejar el chico fuera echado de aquí, menos por cosas tontas como resentimiento. Además era guapo, " _nonono"_ , lo que quería decir es que era joven y con un futuro brillante. Ushijima le había comentado que era el mejor de su generación, un excelente prospecto para cirujano. Lo que era necesario porque Ukai se había jubilado hace medio año y Nekomata estaba ya en ese camino. Grandes se estaban yendo y necesitaban nuevos medicamentos que llenaran esos huecos.

-Voy a ayudarte, el estado al lado de la preparación de los nuevos durante años, tu todo lo que debes saber: exclamó con orgullo.

Aquel chico no se lo miro muy convencido, una simple vista que la enfermera de cabello tenía una apariencia similar, pero tampoco tenía mucho que perder al aceptar la ayuda. Oikawa lo odiaba, eso era algo que no cambiaba jamás, no obstante su futuro como cirujano era más importante, así que ayuda en este pequeño y algo irritante chico.

-Bien, soy Kageyama Tobio-dijo extendiendo la mano con mucha formalidad.

Hinata pensó que su nombre era la pegaba bien, era perfecto con esa carita de chico serio.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata Shoyo- le sostuvo la mano.

A Hinata de verdad que le gustaba este nuevo chico, era completamente su tipo aunque muy joven para él. Necesitaba contarlo con Suga o Yamaguchi, lo más pronto posible.

-Hinata, Hara-san se niega a comer si no vas ahora-le dijo Yachi.

-El deber llama-dijo soltando la mano del más joven.

Empezó a caminar a la sala de la tercera edad.

-Nos estaremos viendo Kageyama-kun-dijo con ademán.

Kageyama se quedó mirando como bobo a Hinata, quien se alejaba con una sonrisa y ritmo alegre. Era una persona curiosa, no lo iba a negar.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

Akaashi Keiji, enfermero dedicado al área de pediatría del hospital Haikyuu, 31 años. Situación amorosa actual, pareja de Bokuto Kotaro, cirujano del mismo hospital. Problemas actuales, que su novio / a tiene un amigo maldito que tiene el cual hacer cosas que ponen en peligro su economía.

-Hola- saludó Akaashi en la fila de la cafetería.

-Hola-contestó Suga mientras tomaba los emparedados de jamón de pavo-. ¿Ocurre algo? No es nada extraño pero no estuvo muy cerca de él, no lo detestaba pero tampoco hablaba demasiado fuera del trabajo o las reuniones de fin de año. Muy sospechoso de que se hablara de la nada.

Tan perspicaz como lo esperaba del pediatra, pero no podía fallar en su misión.

-Nada malo, yo apetecía saludar un rato- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Claro que había algo detrás de esta charla "casual", su estúpido e infantil novio había apostado una gran cantidad de dinero contra el estupido de Kuroo que Daichi saldría antes con Suga. Ambos hombres han estado en el limbo entre el sí y el otro durante tanto tiempo. Ellos estaban cansando al hospital, de verdad, incluso a alguien como Keiji estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Akaashi no podía presumir de su novio pero al menos se había declarado los cinco minutos, literalmente, de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Aunque no hay duda de que ambos se gustaban, Michimiya, la chica del laboratorio, la favorita de Kuroo, por la cual estaba apostando su próximo sueldo, no perdía el tiempo y lo invitaba tanto como era posible. Así que necesité presionar un poco al peligris a que invitara a Sawamura antes de que lo hiciera a la chica, especialmente este viernes.

-La verdad es que sí tenía que decirte algo Sugawara-san, resulta que tenemos un par de pases para ver la película y no me gustaría que se quedara sin usar-lo cual sea cierto-. Bokuto-san y yo tenemos las manos ocupadas este fin de semana así que no los utilizaremos.

Le mostró los boletos.

-Escuché decir que el viernes estarás libre, pensé que podrías usarlos-Suga lo miró con un poco de extrañeza, aún sin creer en su buena disposición.

Tal vez había sido mala idea ir directa con el pediatra, se podía ver con otro tipo de enfermería, tal vez con un bebé, alegre y naranja, para poder llegar las entradas. Ni hablar, no tener tiempo para leer las pequeñeces el próximo mes. Tendría que ser un poquito malvado, solo porque la situación lo ameritaba.

"No, no puedo querer las cosas como una Michimiya, ella estará libre el viernes, o Daichi dijo" Akaashi de manera inocente pero sugerente a la vez ".

-No, claro que los acepto-respondió de inmediato al escuchar esos dos nombres juntos-. Gracias, las últimas en el futuro.

Akaashi respondió que no era necesario. Después de todo Bokuto y él ganarían más que el costo de las simples entradas de cine, mucho más. El pelinegro rió, esperaba que a Kuro le alcanzara el atún que tenía en su lugar porque había perdido su sueldo del mes.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

Noya tenía muchas debilidades, sí, aunque costara creerlo de su carácter tan seguro de sí mismo. Una de tantas, era la debilidad por las mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales, y si la delantera estaba entre la letr mucho más.

Es de ahí que pensó que toda la vida estaba dedicada a las finas curvas femeninas, al menos así lo aceptó hasta que conoció al médico especializado en cardiología, Azumane Asahi. El era una persona muy distinta a cualquiera con las que había estado hasta ahora. Asahi era del tipo nervioso, tendía a la depresión y sobre todo, extremadamente amable. A pesar de ser un gran barbudo con aspecto intimidante, resulta ser más asustadizo que un gatito recien nacido.

Justo cuando sus palmas de apretado en un saludo, una enorme cosquilleo, una corriente eléctrica que lo caló muy profundo de su ser. Lo siguiente que supo que estaba en el cuarto de las escobas, con la boca llena de ese barbudo. Había sido tan nuevo, el que había brindado el servicio incontable veces pero nunca lo había hecho él a alguien más. Y bueno, lo había gustado tanto que lo había repetido varias veces.

Pero su cambio de sexualidad no era problema, Yuu estaba desesperado porque estaba casado con Asahi. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que si el cardiólogo había tenido el gran detalle de invitarlo a su casa era porque queríamos llegar a la siguiente base, ya que ellos no habían llegado nunca más allá del placer oral. Como lo que antes era, Asahi era su primer hombre y Noya no quería verse como un inexperto a sus ojos.

-Y tú pides un consejo a mi, al más heterosexual de tus amigos, respondes un chico al otro lado de la línea.

-Eres mi hermano, Ryuu, no puedo pedirlo a alguien más- añadió Noya.

Era casi la mitad del ala hospitalaria para pedir un consejo de esa clase, no era del tipo chismoso pero no era solo un rumor que varias personas del hospital golpeaban para el otro lado. Menudo tonto viniendo a consultarle a Tanaka.

-¡Cierto! Debo de colgar, nos vemos- dijo tan pronto miró al enfermero de cabello naranja caminar por los pasillos.

Si alguien fuera un experto en recibir por el culo, sería un buen amigo, Shoyo.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

Sawamura estaba haciendo el inventario de la ambulancia, era una clase de rutina que tenía. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegó un visitante inusual a su unidad.

-Hola-le cantaron unos perfectos dientes blancos.

Sugawara Koshi médico pediatra, cabello gris, ojos marrón y risa encantadora. Aquel que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos pero ¿De quién no?

-Hola ¿buscas algo? -preguntó Daichi con mucha duda, el ala donde trabajaba Koushi estaba exactamente a dos pisos y tres consultorios lejos de allí, no veía la razón para estar en el área de ambulancias.

-Sí, se me acabó el paracetamol-dijo con algo vergüenza-. ¿Tendrás un poco?

De los nervios, Daichi buscó y sus bolsillos como el paracetamol fuera de los cigarrillos que uno cargara normalmente al salir. No se dió cuenta hasta que Koushi soltó una encantadora carcajada.

-No-adición tratando de calmar su risa-. Venía a darte esto-dos boletos, entradas para el cine.

-¿Me estas invitando? -preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-No-poner los boletos en la palma.

-¿No? -se siente desilusionado.

-No-movió la cabeza con las palabras-. Sabes, tengo el viernes libre, mi última consulta acaba a las tres. ¡Oh! ¿Esas son entradas para el cine?

Daichi no entendía mucho de lo que decía Suga, era obvio que eran entradas.

Miró el horario de las entradas, siete de la noche, viernes. Luego volteó a ver un Sugawara y todo lo que pudo verlo claro, lo que el médico quería.

-Sugawara-el otro lo miró con atención-. Es que tengo dos entradas para el cine, este viernes ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

El médico tomó los pasos de vuelta y los miró como los había visto. Realmente parecía estar fuera de sí, estar con alguien fuera de él.

-Claro-soltó después de dos minutos de intenso silencio- Me encantaría ir al cine, Daichi-respondiendo dando la vuelta al hospital.

Cuando el médico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Terushima pudo salir de la puerta.

Con la mano enfundada en la gran espalda de Daichi.

-Ya puedes volver a respirar, capi-se mofó de su compañero

En otro momento habría devuelto la burla pero ahora ni siquiera podría permitir mover los labios. No podía creer que había conseguido una cita con Suga.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

El día se había puesto para los miembros de Haikyuu. Especialmente Oikawa estaba muy emocionado por comenzar a trabajar con sus nuevos estudiantes. De verdad quería que Tobio se fuera del hospital, sería un martirio para mí cerca, no se podía ni podía sonreír ahora que lo veía entrar. Por ello, podría haber hecho su estancia tan miserable que el chico decidiera irse por su propio pie.

-Yahoo- saludó a todos con un pequeño ademán.

Como era normal, todos los chicos se pusieron los lazos de los nervios, los recuerdos de cuando era igual a ellos; joven y temeroso de hacer una tontería. Ahora sería la mamá gallina de estos lindos chicos.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos como si fueran cadetes en una academia militar.

-Vaya que amanecieron con energía hoy ¡Maravilloso! -si algo le gusta a las personas con ganas de trabajar- Yo amanecí igual, porque sé que Tobio-chan trajo mi café- serpenteó el castaño.

Era un clásico que le hiciera esta novatada al más despistado, en este caso sería un Kageyama. Lo haré hasta la cafetería y harás una fila de diez minutos para pagar y otros quince de entrega, para cuando llegue y no lo hagas. De esta manera lo volvería a castigar y así sucesivamente.

-Americano con leche y media cucharada de azúcar Tobio de entre la multitud.

Oikawa pestañeó sorprendido. Con toda la desconfianza que podría tener un asesino en serie, ninguna, tomó el vaso grande de cartón reciclado que el muchacho había traído y había tomado un sorbo. Rayos, estaba muy bueno.

-Bueno, sigamos-dijo chocando los dientes- que hoy es un día muy largo, especialmente para ti, Tobio.

 **:::::::::: Emergencia** **::::::::::**

Kenma era la clase de persona despreocupada, floja y poco activa, en la que podía estar dentro del tipo de persona que diría algo así como "Si llegase una manera preferiría que me llevara antes de nadar a la orilla, mucho desgaste". Sin embargo, trabaja en un hospital excelente, que desarrolla prótesis en el área quirúrgica. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente pero no tenía mucho talento para interactuar con los pacientes como Kuro, el amigo de la infancia. Es por eso que estaba completamente metido en el área de desarrollo e investigación de Haikyuu. Si llega a tomar un paciente, una o dos veces al año, era porque el hospital lo exigía.

-Kenma, sigues aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin salir? Kuro, quitandole los audífonos con los que usualmente trabajaba para concentrarse.

Kenma lo miró con un poco de molestia y fatiga. A veces su amigo era demasiado sobreprotector, lo entendía por estar en preescolar y tenía una horda de niños abusivos; pero ahora eran adultos hechos y derechos, era muy claro que era capaz de cuidar solo. Tal vez no respetaba sus horarios de comida pero tampoco era como si fuera a morir, estaban en un hospital.

-No hagas ruido, entré a las seis -respondió Kenma - tenía una pieza que terminar para Ushijima, después me perdí entre otras cosas.

-Son las cuatro, seguro que no ha salido de aquí en todo este tiempo, comenzó a regalarse, ni siquiera tiene un bocado bocado, y no trates de engañarme porque no lo visto en la cafetería y no llegaste a la invitación de almorzar conmigo y Tsukki.

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Ultimamente había tenido demasiado trabajo, estaba en el hospital antes de que amaneciera hasta las horas en las entradas de la madrugada. En casa tenía torres de artículos que leía como un maníaco que se traducía en que no había dormido casi nada. Era completo y absolutamente seguro para tener que ocupar de Kuro y sus reclamos de hermano mayor preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no he salido de aquí, pero Shoyo vino y me trajo una ensalada de pollo para el desayuno, respondió con toda la calma que podía tener, y ahora pude terminar la pieza para implantar lo que me gusta, tomar un gran Descanso Si me disculpas, yo adelanto a casa.

Kenma comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Si faltaba poco para que terminas tu trabajo pudiste comer con nosotros- reclamó Kuro.

Kenma rodó los ojos, este incluye un cabello rubio y lentes con el cual no se llevó nada bien. No le caía bien Tsukishima Kei y está seguro de que era un sentimiento mutuo, todo el hospital de pensarlo, incluso Bokuto, menos Kuro que trabó de cerrar juntos en cada ocasión que podía.

-Tu novio estaba allí, no necesitaba nada, comenzamos a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

Una vez más, Tetsuro inició sesión en la que Kenma no se incomodaba a nadie, que era como su hermano y no había problema en su rutina diaria. No importaba que tan hermanos fueran el uno para el otro, Kei no toleraba un Kenma ni de vista y él no tenía las ganas de tolerar el sarcasmo.

-Cada vez me siento más perdido por ti, hoy no almuerzas conmigo y mañana estarás diciendo lo que ya no juegas más a los videojuegos - lloriqueó.

Kenma sonrió de medio lado, ya no irritado sino conmovido, solo Dios sabía que tan exagerado podía ser este mejor amigo suyo.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, idiota- lo reprendió Kenma -. Pasaré a comprar la cena, que ahora mismo quieres.

Aquello consoló un Kuro en menos de dos segundos. Era tonto que la pregunta, la respuesta era caballa.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Les traje a la actualización de día de Reyes (festividad mexicana donde les dan los niños, se celebra el 6 de enero) :) esta historia no la ha trabajado tanto como las otras, no es que la haya olvidado, solo que me disperso y bam! no escribo lo que debería- pero no la abandonaré. Gracias por leer y poder pasar y dejar sus comentarios que miren que no muerdo, también pueden agregarme en FB.**

 **Saludos~**


End file.
